Forging a friendship
by Coli Chibi
Summary: He wasn't trying make friends. He just wanted to get far away from home, after a devestating heartbreak. But life, being life, didn't ask whether he wanted it or not.


**And now, back by the popular demand of 3 reviews, I am putting my Ocs in yet another fic, so if you haven't read "The Birthday," by me, I reccomend that you do, because this story takes place a few years before it it, and it has the return of Colios, the Blood Elf Warlock, and Cur, the Forsaken Rouge. Hooray!**

* * *

**Gallow's End Tavern, Night Time**

**

* * *

**

The night was silent in the cold town of Brill. The cold air surrounded the small town and bathed the inhabitants with its chill. All was calm. All was quiet. All was content.

All but one Blood Elf.

Sighing deeply, Colios closed his green eyes, hoping that his headache would vanish. It did not, but he kept his silence. How many weeks had passed since he left Silvermoon? He lost count at five, he thinks. He isn't sure however, and he sighed again. He missed them. His family. His sisters who begged him not to go. His brothers who wished him good luck. Narda...

No!

He was not thinking of... _her _again.

"Hey, Elf."

Colios turned his head to see the owner of the Gallows's End Tavern in which he sat, Renee Lauer. The Undead woman was staring at him , grinning grimly with rotten teeth. "If yer just gonna sit there, then can I get you another drink?"

"No." Colios shook his head. "Had a drink forty minutes ago. I'll wait for the alcohol to flush out first."

"Well, you'd be the first depressed person I have ever seen who _doesn't _want to get drunk_."_

"First time for everything."

Renee chuckled. "Yeah. Well, if you don't want any thing a little something strong, how about something to eat? Maybe some bread, some cheese, perhaps a bit of pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin?" asked Colios, raising a long eyebrow. "Nice try. I know what happened to that Scarlett Zealot that was in the basement, so don't even try it."

Renee shook her head. "Me? Wouldn't dream of it, Elf. I'll just leave you alone for another 20 minutes."

"Nineteen, now," Colios corrected.

Whatever."

The innkeeper walked away, and Colios returned his face to his hands, groaning quietly. He sat on his chair, surrounded by Forsaken men and women, of all classes, sitting and enjoying their drinks and food. A few trainers were educating new recruits in magic and fighting skills, but other than that, the room was quiet.

That is, until a sound in the distance caused his long ears to prick.

Music. He heard the sound of a lute, playing a short distance away. Renee groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. "Oh, no. Not him again!"

The collection of Forsaken in the room gave out a collected groan. Colios looked up, confused, as he came in. A Forsaken Rogue walked through the door, but it was not a normal Rogue. He was clad in the attire that most Rogues wore, but he was wearing a black, wide brimmed hat with a bright red feather on it. In his hands, he was carrying the lute that was heard earlier, strumming it softly. "Good evening, everybody!" he said happily.

"Hello Cur, "everybody (except Colios) said, boredly.

"Cur" strode into the tavarn, playing just as lively, but more quietly. He walked up to Renee and removed his hat, bowing. "Good evening to you, Ms. Lauer."

Renee sighed. "Alright, Cur, you've officially ruined everyones' evening, so how about a drink to shut your singing mouth?"

Cur looked offended. "Surely, you don't mean that, Ms. Lauer? I just wanted to spread a little cheer whilst I was off-duty."

"We know!" shouted every Forsaken in the room.

"You spread your "cheer" every friday, and quite frankly we don't want it. So, do want a drink, or do I have to have a couple of boys toss you out?"

Cur sighed. "I'll have a light beer."

"Good." Renee smiled again. "Now take a seat."

Almost immediently, every Forsaken in the room put his or her legs up on any extra seat they had. A few even pulled off limbs to occupy their extra seats. Cur frowned and looked at Renee, who shrugged and walked off to get his light beer. Cur turned and searched for the only empty seat in the room: the one next to Colios. He walked over to the Elf and tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't suppose you are saving that seat for anyone?"

Colios looked up at the Undead Rogue and sighed. "Knock yourself out."

Cur sat down and began to softly strumm his lute once more, keeping the volume low. He looked at Colios and said, "Say, you're a Blood Elf, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well, how about that?" Cur slung his lute onto his back and grinned. "So, where did you come from, friend?"

"Sunstrider Isle," answered Colios, slightly hesitantly. He didn't trust Forsaken. His intuition did not allow it. In fact, the only reason he was here was just to stop for the night. In the morning, he would be on his merry way.

"Oh, I heard of that place! You've go nice flowers there, right? And you elves like poetry?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Wow. If only I had a couple more of you around, huh?" asked Cur, chuckling, shooting a sideways glance at the others in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Shaddap!" shouted a Forsaken in the background.

Cur ignored him and said, "I've always wanted to go to a place like that. Where beauty is appreciated. Must be nice."

"Yeah, it is," said Colios, nodding.

Renee walked to the table, holding Cur's beer in her hand. She placed the mug on the table and held out her hand. Smiling, Cur pulled an old, rotted rose out of his pocket and pt in her open palm. "For you, Ma'am."

Renee frowned and held out her hand again. Sighing, Cur pulled out a few coins and placed them into her hand. "That used to work... " he muttered.

"I'm sure it did," muttered Renee, counting the coins.

"You're still not going to convince us your straight!" joked someone, causing a gravely uproar.

Cur pulled his hat down over his eyes and grabbed his beer, frowning. "Goodness..."

Renee walked off, leaving Cur and Colios alone. Cur sighed and looked at his Blood Elf companion. "You ever had that happen to you?"

Startled, Colios looked up. "Eh?"

"You know, everyone laughing at you, and nobody liking your ideas and feelings?"

Colios frowned. "Why are you asking me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I seem to be the only Forsaken here who remember what it's like... being human."

"Ah." Colios chuckled, saying, "Well, I am not human."

"Eh, you're close enough."

Colios thought back to the reason he left home. The reason he was here, and not with his sisters and brothers and parents... _Her. _Her and her friends_. "_Yeah, I know what it's like," he answered. "You say something that nobody likes, and you're alienated, just like that. I can see that you know how it feels, too."

"Yes, friend," said Cur, shaking his head. "Sometimes it is like that. I guess that sometimes, people just don't want your cheer, no matter how much you want to spread it." He cast a glance at Renee, who was busy wiping down the counter.

"Oh, I don't know," said Colios. "She _did_ keep that flower," he pointed out.

Cur chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, guess she did. Ah well, you know what they say: _'to posses happiness, and to posses sadness, one may be called a fool. But they'll keep their emotions, joy or grief, no matter the world how cruel'."_

Colios gave a small applaud, smiling. "Not bad," he said.

"Thank you, my good fellow!" said the Forsaken. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Cur. Poet extrodinare, and Rogue messenger."

"My name is called Colios. Warlock and wanderer."

"Well, then, Colios, how about I buy you a drink?"

Colios raised his hand and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Not in the mood. Thanks though, friend." He offered his hand.

"Don't mention it," said Cur, shaking it.

"Hey, don't just stand there, kiss him!" joked a Forsaken woman, walking by their table. More gravely laughter echoed through the room. However, as the woman walked by, Colios stuck out his Warlock staff and tripped her, causing her to trip and spill her drink.

Colios smiled. "Oops."

And so, the two friends shared a chuckle, and forged an unexpected friendship, one that would last for years to come...

However, that friendship didn't stop them from getting tossed from the tavern, before they caused anymore trouble.

And as Colios obsevered: "Oops."


End file.
